Public Transportation
by Mrs. Nina Cullen
Summary: They say that everything happens for a reason. Jasper never believed that but boy is he lucky it doesn't matter if he believes it or not.


**Public Transportation**

**By **Mrs Nina Cullen

**Paring: **JxA, EmxR, BxE, CxEs, ChxRn

**Genre: **Romance (Fluff)

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **They say that everything happens for a reason. Jasper never believed that but boy is he lucky it doesn't matter if he believes it or not.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight__. _

**Public Transportation  
>Jasper and Alice<strong>

Jasper was not pleased when he woke up on Monday morning to find that his car was not working. Being all alone in the city to go to school, gave him very little options on transportation until he could afford to have it fixed. So for a financially handicap student public transportation was the only way to go. Already upset on having to take the bus to school, he became even more upset when he learned that he would have to get up an extra half hour just to get to school on time. Jasper was the type of person that waited to the last second possible to get out of bed. Half an hour less of sleep was really going to affect his mood.

On his first trip on the bus he was happy to find that it was nearly empty or at least for Jasper less grumpy. The two passengers that were on the bus were located near the front of the bus so he choose to sit as far back as he could. A few stops in to his ride he noticed that the bus was noticeable fuller. Board out of his mind and still waiting for his stop he started to people watch. It was then that he saw her for the first time. She had her shoulder length black hair pulled in to a ponytail at the nap of her neck. She had on dark plastic framed glasses that reminded him of a librarian. He smiled as he thought it was fitting as she was currently sitting there reading a very large book. He took in the rest of this girl. He noticed her bright green chucks that matched her bright green shirt. He couldn't keep his off her the rest of the trip, or at least until she got of one stop ahead of him.

Every day after that, he saw her on the bus. He paid close attention to her. He noticed that her shoes always matched her shirt. She always had a book of some kind in her hand. She always sat in the same exact seat on the bus. He noticed that she got on to the bus three stops after he did and got off one stop before him. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and waking up half an hour early just to see her was more than worth it. It took him two weeks to decide that he wanted to meet her. Unfortunately he was a coward. He couldn't bring himself to just go sit next to her and talk to her. So instead he moved one seat closer to her every day. 39 seats had separated them, 39 days till he was sitting behind her. He had had his car fix for weeks but he wasn't ready to give her up yet. He had to meet her before he could stop taking the bus. On day forty he sat in the seat right beside the one she always sat in. he waited the tree stops and took a deep breath when the door opened and she walked in. She had on a light pink shirt and the matching light pick slippers. She sat down as if he wasn't there. He took a deep breath and readied himself to say something.

"Alice." She said before he could even open his mouth. She hadn't even looked up at him.

"I... uh... um..." He stammered not sure what he should say anymore.

"You were going to ask me my name right?" she looked up from her book, using her finger as a bookmark. "Well, that's my name Alice, Alice Brandon and you are?" she asked with a smile.

"Jasper Whitlock" he answered still a little baffled by the beautiful girl.

"Took you long enough Jasper" she smiled at him.

"Wh... what?"

"Almost two months it took you to come up to Me." she raised and eye brow challenging him to disagree.

"You noticed?" he asked bashfully. She just nodded. "Oh."

"Its okay, you're cute. I think I might let you buy me lunch this weekend." she smiled as she reached in to her pants pocket and pulled out a puce of paper and handed it to him before she got up and off the bus at her stop. Jasper looked at the paper she had handed him. It read: Crystal Diner on main 12:30 pm Sat" Jasper smiled and put the note in his pocket. He hadn't done anything. He had barely spoken to her and yet there he sat with a smile on his face and a date for lunch in three days. He felt like the luckiest SOB in the world. At that moment he could be more thankful that his car had broken down.

**The End**


End file.
